The Will
by Padfootandpuppy
Summary: During Harry's first trip to Gringott's he finds his dad's will. Who are Moony and Padfoot, and why doesn't Harry live with them like his dad wanted? So many unanswered questions and nobody will tell him anything. And what is it in vault 713 Quirrell-or is it Snape-is trying to steal?
1. Chapter 1

As the cart stopped and he, Griphook and Hagrid got off at vault 687 – The Potter Vault – Harry began to wonder what was inside. How many of the little bronze Knuts would be in there – would there be enough to buy Harry's school things? Perhaps Harry could buy some things second-hand…

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. All of this couldn't be his!

Inside there were mountains of gold coins as large as the wheels on a car, columns of glistening silver, and heaps of the little bronze Knuts.

'All yours.' Hagrid smiled

All his.

Dudley would go mad when he found out.

Harry grinned.

This was amazing.

Harry walked in and looked around. Gold and Silver sparkling as far as the eye could see – which was quite far in this seemingly endless vault.

Harry walked around his – _His_ – vault, taking it all in.

Eventually Harry came across a piece of old-looking paper – parchment – lying on the ground. He picked it up.

 _ **James Potter's Will**_

 _I leave guardianship of my precious, adorable, talented son, Harry James Potter, to his godfather and my best friend, Sirius Orion Potter – Yes, I get it, it wasn't legal adoption - Okay fine, Black – AKA Padfoot. I trust Padfoot to spoil Harry rotten and make sure he's awesome at Quidditch – He's going to be on his house team one day, I'll bet you anything… Oh wait, that's right, if you're reading this, I'm dead… Well, that's a depressing thought._

 _Well, if old Padfoot isn't available, I want Moony – sorry, Remus John Lupin – can I go back to calling him Moony now? – to look after Harry. And if you're reading this, Moony, Merlin's striped pants you won't bite Prongslet -_ _Harry!_

 _I leave 10% of all the money in my vault and all money the Potter family ever makes to you._

 _To Padfoot – Sirius Orion Black – I leave the Potter Manor, in which you spent every holiday in and became an honorary member of the Potter family_

 _To my amazing son, Prongslet - Harry James Potter, I leave everything else. And if Dumbledore still has my Invisibility Cloak, I find asking nicely usually works – just kidding! Pranking is obviously the way to go!_

 _Love, Prongs AKA James Potter._

Harry hastily shoved the note into his pocket. He knew he shouldn't have read that. Harry went and tried to pick up a Galleon. Griphook looked at him as though he was an idiot – where did he come from!

'You need to shrink them.' He hissed

'What – How?' Harry asked in bewilderment

Griphook picked one up and waved his hand over it, it shrank to a quarter of its size. He done this for a whole pile of them. He did this quite a few times… several hundred times… it took forever.

He filled a sack up with them and handed it to Harry.

'Thanks..' Harry muttered, wondering if Hagrid would carry it for him, it was rather heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

After Hagrid had gotten a small grubby-looking package out of vault 713 they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions – or rather, Harry did, Hagrid went to The Leaky Cauldron because he was feeling sick from the cart ride at Gringott's.

So, Harry ended up going to Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling rather nervous that someone would find his dad's will in his pocket.

Madam Malkin was a short, chubby woman who beamed at him as he entered.

'Hogwarts, dear?' She asked as he walked up the counter. 'Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up right now, in fact.'

At the back of the shop a pale boy with blonde hair slicked back and looking like it was made of plastic was standing on a footstool while another witch pinned up his long, black robes.

Madam Malkin made Harry stand on a stool next to him as she slipped a long robe over his head and began to measure him and pin his robes accordingly.

'Hello,' Said the boy. 'Hogwarts too?'

'What else?' Harry replied, feeling relatively annoyed since he was trying to think – Why did Moony and Padfoot sound so familiar?

The boy glared at him.

'You think you're so special?' The boy sneered. 'I'll have you know that I am a Malfoy.' He said it proudly, as though it was some sort of royal title and Harry wondered if there was such thing as royalty in the Wizarding World.

'A Malfoy?' Harry snorted, trying to act as though he at least knew something.

'Yeah, my mother and father practically _own_ the Wizarding World.' Malfoy bragged. 'Where are _your_ parents?'

'Dead.' Harry deadpanned

'Oh,' For a minute Malfoy seemed lost for words. 'Well, they _were_ our kind, weren't they?'

'They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean.' Harry said coolly

'Good, because I don't speak to filthy little Mudbloods and Half-Bloods.' Malfoy said. 'What's your surname anyway.

'That's you done, dear.' Madam Malkin said before he could reply and Harry, happy for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped off the stool and paid for his robes.

Hagrid bought him ice cream, chocolate and raspberry with nuts, and decided that his conversation with the Malfoy boy would be the perfect opportunity to try and ask Hagrid about the Wizarding World without being seen as suspicious.

'Who is Sirius Black?' Harry asked

Hagrid's usually warm eyes went hard and he looked at Harry angrily.

'Sirius Black is a criminal who you should not waste your time meddling with.' Hagrid growled

'Alright,' Harry said, unfazed by Hagrid's anger by his determination to find out as much as he could about his dad. 'Who is Albus Dumbledore and why does he have my dad's Invisibility Cloak?'

'Your dad gave it to Dumbledore for research – and it's headmaster Dumbledore to you.' Hagrid said

'Right-Well… What's a Mudblood.' Harry asked

'Don't say that word!' Hagrid growled

'Oh… Um… Right… Okay… But… What does it mean?' Harry asked

'It means 'dirty blood,' it's a foul name for someone with muggle parents.' Hagrid said irritably

'Oh… Then what do you call magical people with muggle parents?' Harry said

'Muggleborns.' Hagrid said coolly

Harry finished up his ice cream hastily. After he was done, Hagrid gave him a list of places to go to get the last of his school supplies, then he left.

Harry read the list curiously.

 _Amanuensis Quills – Quills, Ink, Parchment_

 _Flourish and Blotts – Textbooks_

 _Magical Menagerie – Cauldron, Scales, Telescope, School Bag, (School bag is optional)_

 _Apothecary – Potions Ingredients (ask the man at the counter for basic potion ingredients)_

 _Eeylops Owl Emporium – Pet, Pet food (Optional)_

 _Ollivanders – Wand_

Harry felt a pang of loneliness.

Hagrid hated him.

The first magical person he met hated him.

Why did he ask all those questions?!

Suddenly a golden ticket fell out from the parchment which he list was written on.

 _Kings Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock.,_

Harry put his ticket and the list in his pocket, knowing he'd need it.

Harry set off searching the alley for Amanuensis Quills, which he found fairly quickly next to Madam Malkin's.

Harry bought some quills and parchment and got three free tubs of ink with them. Harry carried his stuff as he headed to Magical Menagerie where he hoped to get a school bag.

At Magical Menagerie Harry bought a pewter cauldron, he wanted to buy a solid gold one but he knew it was impractical and a waste of money, but he did get a nice set of scales for weighing potions ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. He got a leather satchel, which had an undetectable expansion charm on it. (the cashier had explained that meant it had unlimited space without seeming like it did and whatever item you wanted would come to the top of the bag)

Harry had put all his things in his bag before heading to Flourish and Blott's.

The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of strange symbols and some with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who Harry wasn't even sure _could_ read, would have cut off his own arm to get his hands on some of these.

There was a sale going on, and Harry, who wanted to learn as much as could as he was sure everyone else would already be miles ahead of him, so Harry bought A Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1 – 7, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, Intermediate Transfiguration, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Flesh-Eating Trees of The World, Goshawk's Guide to Herbology, Magical Water Plants and Mediterranean, Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants, Magical Drafts and Potions, Advanced Potion Making, Moste Potente Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, The Essential Defence Against The Dark Arts, and Curses and counter-Curses, all for just thirty Galleons.

Harry stuffed his books in his satchel and headed to Apothecary (the smell was terrible) and told the cashier to get him basic potions ingredients. Harry paid 10 Galleons for them and left to get his wand at Ollivanders. Harry was most excited to get his wand, the most important tool for magic.

'Good afternoon.' Said a soft voice

Harry jumped.

'Ah yes, I thought I'd being seeing you here soon, Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. Oh yes, her wand, ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow, good charm work. Your father, mahogany wood, eleven inches, pliable, more powerful and excellent forTransfiguration. The wand choses the wizard, Mr Potter.' Ollivander said

'Erm,' Harry said awkwardly. 'I'm here to buy my wand..'

'Right!' Ollivander said briskly. 'Now, which is your wand arm?'

'Right.' Harry said, hoping his wand arm and which hand he wrote with was the same thing.

A tape measure seemingly acting at its own accord was flying around him and Harry wondered what the length between his ears had to do with buying a wand.

Ollivander gave him several wands, after a few hours (and Harry destroying half of the shop) Ollivander came back from the back of the shop and handed Harry a wand.

'Elder wood, twelve and a half inches, phoenix feather core, unyielding flexibility. Give it a try.' Ollivander handed the wand to him and Harry felt warmth touch his fingertips.

He waved it and magnificent red and gold sparks flew out of it, forming into a beautiful phoenix which bowed graciously to him. The phoenix flew towards him and landed on his shoulder, becoming solid.

Well, Harry thought awkwardly, at least he didn't need to worry about getting a pet

'Curious…' Ollivander muttered, taking his wand and going to wrap it.

'Can I just have it as it is?' Harry asked

'What? Of course. That'll be 7 Galleons… Curious…' Ollivander handed his wand back as Harry paid.

'What's curious?' Harry asked

'The phoenix that gave that feather, only gave one other. It is curious that the owner of that other wand gave you that scar. Good day to you, Mr Potter.' Ollivander smiled at him

He is so creepy…

'Yeah – Right – Bye!' Harry said, practically snatching his wand back as he hurried out of the shop.

Harry went back to the Gringott's and got some of his money turned into muggle pounds, around twenty Galleons, which was the equivalent of 100 pounds.

Next he bought a hamburger at the Leaky Cauldron and ate it as he walked to Paddington Station where he bought a ticket to take him back to Little Whinging.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's last month with the Dursley's wasn't that bad. He got the feeling they were terrified of him (which wasn't too unreasonable, since Dudley still had that pig's tail) and they ignored him. He was glad of this since he spent most of his time reading, writing detailed notes on every chapter of every book he had, brewing potions and practising spells.

He also went to Diagon Alley every day and he came across a rather nice book shop called Lupus Books. The owner was a man called Remus Lupin, he was a pleasant, sandy haired man with kind, intelligent brown eyes. He was very nice to Harry, and was always happy to help finding the books the he needed.

One night, Harry hadn't had enough money to buy dinner at the Leaky Cauldron (The Dursleys were ignoring him, pretending that he wasn't there, so they didn't feed him either, and Harry was more or less fending for himself.) Remus noticed and paid for him, cutting off his protests and firmly telling him that he didn't need to pay him back.

They ate together, and Harry ended up telling Remus his life story, Remus, in turn, told his, explaining that he was best friends with Harry's dad (which Harry already knew, but he didn't tell Remus that) and he told stories of Harry's parents. He told Harry that he'd babysat Harry often when he was a baby, and he gave Harry some pictures of both him as a baby and Harry's parents.

Remus ended up confiding in him about being a Werewolf, and how he'd started up his book shop.

Remus had written a book on lycanthrope when he was sixteen. It was banned by the ministry for a few years after it was published, but Harry's dad persuaded them to let it be released to the public. James continued to give Remus money to help him out, as it was hard for Remus to keep a job with his condition. Remus continued to write books on a variety of subjects, but none would get published.

Harry's parents had given Remus ten thousand Galleons before they went into hiding, but they were killed quickly after they did go into hiding. Remus opened his own bookshop, where he printed copies to his books and sold them. Remus made quite a bit of money doing this, and lived comfortably off of it.

Remus offered Harry a job at his shop, the hours were alright, 8 in the morning to eight at night, two Galleons an hour, every day of the week as Remus' assistant. Remus taught Harry how to make a portkey and told him to use that to get to the shop and back.

Harry really liked Remus. In the mornings, Remus would give him a small cup of tea and cookies to wake him up. Afternoons were by far the busiest part of the day, so neither of them ate lunch. After work was over, they'd go to the Leaky Cauldron and eat dinner together, then they'd return to the book shop and Remus would tutor Harry in all the subjects he would learn at Hogwarts. He gave him a free copy of all of his books in the subject.

After the tutoring sessions, which usually lasted until ten or later, Remus would get them both a muffin (it was always a muffin, and Harry had become quite fond of them overtime) and Remus would watch him as he used a portkey to get back to Privet Drive.

Meanwhile, Harry's relationship with his aunt and uncle was getting worse, after one particularly bad fight with them Harry was distracted at work the next day.

Remus noticed his behaviour and instead of giving him a warning or whatever, he pulled Harry aside, gave him a cup of tea and asked what was wrong. When he found out about the argument he let Harry sleep in the spare room in his apartment above his shop.

August 31st was Harry's last day working at Lupus Books. Remus told him to write to him while he was at school and told him that if he wanted to work again during the holidays then Remus would love to have him back.

Remus also offered to walk him to Platform Nine and Three Quarters if he used his portkey to go to the shop at the usual time he did.

Harry accepted the offer and thanked Remus.


	4. Breakfast With Remus

Harry steadied himself as his portkey delivered him in the Dursley's front garden. Harry bit his lip nervously as he went and opened the door. He walked into the living room, where his aunt and uncle were watching the news.

'Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia.' Harry cleared his throat sharply. 'Don't expect to see me in the morning, I'm taking my stuff and using my portkey to get to Diagon Alley. Remus is going to drop me off at the station.'

'Who's Remus?' Uncle Vernon grunted, not taking his eyes off the TV.

'My dad's best friend, Remus gave me a job at his shop this summer.' Harry said

'Oh, _him_.' Uncle Vernon said darkly. 'The one who let you stay with him when we kicked you out for the week?'

'Yes, Uncle Vernon.' Harry said obediently

'Very well then. How are you getting to this school anyway?' Uncle Vernon asked

'I need to catch the Hogwarts Express from Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Kings Cross at 11 o'clock.' Harry said

'Funny way to get to a magic school – 'Uncle Vernon said

'It's _called_ Hogwarts.' Harry corrected irritably

'A train, magic carpets got punctures, have they?' Uncle Vernon continued as though he hadn't spoken.

'Actually, they were outlawed quite some time ago under the international statute of secrecy.' Harry said matter-of-factly, rather happy that he knew that already; he'd got a copy of the Hogwarts curriculum and they didn't teach that until sixth year. Harry was actually rather surprised that the Goblin wars - which only lasted about half a century – were the only thing that was taught for five years. He would be sceptical about the witch trials and Grindelwald's reign put together – both long and defining parts of wizarding history – taking that long to teach. Perhaps Harry would start a study group or a petition to get the curriculum changed. He couldn't wait for Hogwarts; he just _knew_ it'd be way better than his muggle primary school!

'Fine then, when shall we expect to next to be burdened by your abnormality.' Harry supposed this was his uncle's way of asking when he'd next be home.

'Next summer, Remus has offered me to stay with him during the Christmas and Easter holidays.' Harry told them

'Very well.' Uncle Vernon grunted, and Harry, who recognised this as his dismissal, went upstairs and started packing his trunk.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

'Shut up!' Harry yawned, swatting his pet phoenix – who he'd named Spero – who was waking him up.

Spero flew and flung open his wardrobe and took a plain white school shirt and grey trousers from Harry's primary school days as well as a Hogwarts robe that Harry had bought from Diagon Alley. Harry yawned again, before reluctantly getting dressed. Spero flew around the room, packing his school bag. Hundreds of books of magic fell in – most second-hand ones from Remus' shop which he gave Harry for free, no matter how much he tried to protest. Remus – or Moony as he occasionally called him – had tried to give him brand-new ones, but Harry had refused. Besides, the second-hand ones were in perfect condition and Remus had given him several _hundred_ books for free.

Clothes also fell into the bag. They were Dudley's old ones, but Remus shrunk them all to fit Harry, fixed them and changed them to colours and designs Harry liked. Potions ingredients fell into the bag, both basic and advanced. Harry got bored with the first through third year in a few days, and was reading up on much more advanced things. Remus gave him ingredients that he grew himself for free. Remus sold a lot more things than just books, and it was the perfect shop for students to get everything they needed.

Harry put his bag on and apparated to Lupus Books, a place that was more like home than anything to him; a place where someone he was beginning to think of as a father had taken him in when he needed it most. A place he knew with no doubted he was loved.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

'Whoa! Steady there. If you're going to apparat illegally you ought to be careful or you'll get arrested.' Remus said

'Sorry.' Harry grinned sheepishly

'Have you had breakfast?' Remus asked

'No. I almost overslept.' Harry said

Remus rolled his eyes, laughing fondly.

'Well I better get you something, then.' He smiled pleasantly. 'How does the usual tea and cookies sound?'

'Chocolate chip?' Harry asked

'What else?' Remus grinned

'Sounds great.' Harry grinned back

'Excellent. I suppose you'll want to read at the table again?' Remus asked

'If you don't mind, of course.' Harry said

'No, I don't mind, I was just wondering if you could read over a plan for the contents of a book on advanced potions I'm writing – aimed at sixth years studying for their NEWTs.' Remus said. 'Maybe you could make a few suggestions?'

'Yeah, alright.' Harry agreed

They walked together into the kitchen/dining room/living room/study/storage room in the back room of Remus' shop. It was cosy and comfortable, and always interesting to see what was going to put out for sale later on in the room. All the fascinating discussions and debates he'd had with Remus over meals and study sessions.

The room was spacious yet cluttered in a homely manner. Warm, fluffy and comfortable pillows, blankets and furniture were all around the room. There was a dark wooden circular with around a dozen seats crammed to fit in. There were obviously made with cheap random items that were laying around stuck together and reinforced with magic, with pillows and blankets thrown on, though it did have a rather modest and charming appeal. In front of it was a fluffy rug and a fireplace. There were shelves lining all the walls filled to the brim with books and trinkets. In one corner was a small kitchenette where Remus would cook.

'Here, I already had the cookies baking. Let me go put the kettle on.' Remus said

'Alright.' Harry said, picking up the parchment and reading it. 'This is all pretty good, covers a lot of important things many other books fail to mention. But I think it'd be quite helpful to include something on how Herbology and Potions are strongly connected – probably just a paragraph or two but many students don't realise this and it does hold them back.'

'Good idea, it's just where to put it… Perhaps in the introduction?' Remus suggested

'Yeah, that'd probably be best.' Harry said as Remus set a cup of tea in front of him.

'Excellent. Would you mind writing a chapter or two for me for my books while you're at school. I'll pay you, of course, and give you credit, list you as co-author of the book, etc, and you don't have to if you don't want to, I know you'll be busy with school and everything.' Remus said

'It's fine, Remus, I'll be happy to help. And you don't have to pay me, although it'd help if you could give me credit for the chapter. If anything, you'd be doing me a favour, it'd help me a lot when it comes to me graduating Hogwarts and getting a job.' Harry said

'Well until then you're more than welcome to stay here. I like having you around; it makes my job easier not having to be running around everywhere while still trying to attend to the register at the same time.' Remus said, setting down a large plate full of mouth-watering cookies.

'I still think you overpay me.' Harry commented

'You're a good kid, and you work hard. You deserve it, Cub.' Remus said firmly

Harry smiled slightly at Remus nickname for him; he'd certainly adopted him as his cub, maybe not legally but Harry knew that wasn't necessary for them both to think of each other as family.

'Thanks…' Harry muttered, embarrassed.

Remus ruffled his hair reassuringly, a habit that he'd had since Harry was a baby.

'Come on, eat up.' Remus coaxed

Harry grinned a little, taking a cookie off the plate and devouring it. He loved Remus' cooking.

'How long until we're leaving?' Harry asked

'You seem excited.' Remus laughed

'I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! I wonder what house I'll be in..? I hope it's Gryffindor!' Harry said enthusiastically

'I'm sure you will be. Remember, the hat takes your choices into account. If you _really_ want to be in Gryffindor, you can ask the hat to put you there. But any house is fine, really, no house is better than another.' Remus said

'I know, I just hope I'm not put in Slytherin… With their history… I really don't think I'll make too many friends there.' Remus pointed out

'I know it doesn't, I just don't think I'll fit in too well there. I think I'll make more friends in Gryffindor, or maybe Ravenclaw… The traits of those houses just seem to suit me better, you know?' Harry said

'Fair enough, I guess.' Remus agreed. 'Stay there; I have a present for you.'

Remus got up and took something from the kitchen counter.

'A mirror?' Harry asked him in confusion, wondering if it was a prank.

'Not just any mirror. When we were in school the Marauders each had a mirror that we used to contact each other. I thought sending letters would take so long so I hunted this down for you. This one was your dad's.' Remus turned the mirror over and Harry saw a hoof print and the word _Prongs_ written underneath.

Harry launched himself at Remus, hugging him tightly.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!' Harry exclaimed, torn between joy and sadness at this present.

Remus patted Harry's back comfortingly as tears rolled down Harry's face.

'It's okay…' Remus murmured, unsure what else to say to him.

'I'm sorry…' Harry sniffled as he calmed down a bit, backing out of the hug.

Remus looked at him uncertainly.

'Are you alright..?' He inquired hesitantly

'Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine… Thank you so much for this…' Harry said

'No problem. I expect you to call me on it at least weekly, if not daily.' Remus said

'So demanding..' Harry teased

Remus laughed, rolling his eyes.

'Our portkey to the station leaves in a minute. Here, I packed you some food for the train. A blueberry muffin, two chicken sandwiches and a bottle of pumpkin juice.' Remus said, putting a brown paper bag in Harry's school bag. 'Here, hold this. It's our portkey. It'll leave in – '

Everything swirled around them and Harry felt his breath taken from him and dizziness overwhelm him as he stumbled to the ground.

Remus helped him up, laughing.

'I still don't know how I haven't got the hang of this yet…' Harry said, disgruntled.

'It's takes ages to do it. You're pretty good at it, but I've been making portkeys once or twice a month for over twenty years. Now come on, let's go find you an empty compartment. We're early, so it shouldn't be that hard.'

'Where is everyone?' Harry asked, glancing around the platform which only had about half a dozen or so small families on it.

'We're an hour early. Here, this one is empty. The Marauders claimed this when we were going home for Christmas after our first term at Hogwarts. Sirius was going to stay at James' for the summer. We charmed it so nobody else could come in. Later on, we added Lily to those charms. We all the spells and magic we knew on it, the whole of the six-hour journey was dedicated to making the compartment better and more secure, all four, and later five of us. It was enchanted so only we could go in. Now, something you have to understand is that other than when it's reserved for Hogwarts students, the train takes other wizards from London to Hogsmeade. So, when you were born all took the train and went to the compartment and added you to the wards so you could work with the magic on the compartment and it'd let you in. This is by far the best compartment on the train.'

Remus opened the door to a compartment.

Harry's jaw dropped.

It was clear they used magic on it.


End file.
